


You're A Vegetable, Yet They Still Hate You

by DramaQ4Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQ4Life/pseuds/DramaQ4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you live in a world where everything is normal, what do you do when normal is changed for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 24 - Week 3

**You're A Vegetable, Yet They Still Hate You**

Chapter 1

**Day 24 - Week 3**

Sam!"

The scream came again, Sam holding onto the hand as he tried his hardest to pull the other up, his skin slick with sweat and his eyes squeezed together in concentration.

"Sam, please don't let go."

"Never."

Sam pulled again, groaning in agony and attempting to pull more.

"Sam... please... Ahhhhhhhh."

Sam screamed and bolted up-right in bed, breathing coming in shallow gasps of air that twisted and turned his stomach in more ways than one, he could still he see the hand enclosed in his, hear the scream inside his mind, clear as day, almost as if he were hearing it that second and not just inside him his mind or from a dream that he was sure had been made up.

Slowly and softly, Sam felt over for his bedside table, hands moving over for his phone and cradling it to his chest, eyes roaming the rest of the room for a sign of something from his dream, a hint that it could have been real before he released the grip on his phone, instead looking at the front screen expecting to see something that might explain everything but there was nothing, just a picture of someone who he loved and cherished more than anything in the world but still something didn't feel right right about it, something felt off.

Placing the phone back onto the bedside table, Sam lay back down against the soft white covers, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling almost like he was waiting for start telling him all it's secrets, but still there was something itching in the back of his head, who had been that screamer?

The phone starting to buzz on the bedside, jolted Sam out of his thoughts, snatching at the phone, Sam's whole body relaxed as his eyes took in the caller id, Gabriel Milton, incoming call.

Answering the call, Sam waited with bated breath for a voice on the other end.

"Sam, you okay?"

And he relaxed, because yes that was a voice he knew very well, there was nothing to worry about, there was nothing going on, that dream had meant nothing.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Sam wasn't very sure how to explain it but everytime he was asked this question, it was almost like his mind was being read by some unseen force.

"I'm you're boyfriend Sam, of course I know when you're not okay, you should know that by now."

And Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that one, Gabriel did really know him a lot better than he was aware, it was sort of comforting knowing someone was looking out for him.

"Gabe, I had a dream but someone else was in but I seriously don't know who they were."

"Don't over-think it Sam, I'm sure it was nothing, you need to stop eating so much salad before bed" Gabriel laughed and it was all Sam could do not to laugh back but still there was something weird, something just wasn't right.

"Now, who's ready for some breakfast?"

And Sam stilled, something about those words didn't seem right, breakfast? But what time was it? What day?

"I don't know Gabe, I'm not really that hungry or anything, I'll just wait."

"Nonsense" Gabriel replied on the other end, sounding almost like it was an everyday occurrence.

"You need breakfast to help keep you nice and healthy for the rest of the day. Now you don't want to upset those tummy monsters by not giving them food, do we?"

Now that Sam thought about it that way he guessed Gabriel was right, there was no harm in having something to eat especially when he really was starting to feel hungry.

Yes there was no harm at all.

"Okay then Gabriel, bring me some breakfast."

"Great. See you in ten."

And Gabriel hung up, leaving Sam once more alone with his thoughts, how was Gabriel going to bring him breakfast when he didn't even know where he was, Sam wasn't sure either but it was defiantly weird.

Didn't most people actually ask where the other person was before hanging up or was Gabriel maybe already where he was, wherever that might be.

Sam sat the phone back onto the bedside table again and looked about the room again, now when he got a better look at it, he could see there was a television set complete with DVD player and remote sitting on the far wall, paused halfway through what looked like an enjoyable film.

The current pause position showed an image of two girls sitting side by side in what looked like a coffee shop, enjoying their drinks by the paused look of delight on their faces, something that Sam couldn't remembering seeing before, he couldn't even remember watching the programme the night or morning - he wasn't sure when - before.

"Sam, I see you left the television on again last night."

And okay, that answered that question but next question who the fuck was that?

Almost like he was in a dream, Sam slowly turned his head around, eyes taking in a short figure standing in the middle of the room, sweet smile on his face and a black breakfast tray in his hands, laden down with multiple breakfast items including many slices of toast with strawberry, blackberry and raspberry jams, a jumble of cereal boxes, porridge that looked half cold and different glasses of juice all sitting jumbled in between the breakfast items.

"Good morning Sam, so what would you like to eat this morning?"

The figure stepped forward, catching him in a better light as Sam's whole body relaxed again. He should have known it was going to be Gabriel, he had just spoken to him on the phone and now he was here with breakfast. That was it, it was just Gabriel, no-one else, he was safe.

"Morning Gabe" Sam smiled, a gesture that was returned by the other man, a hint of a smirk playing on the others face as Gabriel walked over to Sam, placing the breakfast tray on the edge of the bed and taking Sam's face in his hands.

"How are you feeling today Sam? Happy? Sore? Anything? How's you're head?"

Sam couldn't help himself, he ran his hand up and around the back of his head, feeling for anything out of place but he just couldn't find anything at all.

"I'm fine, look Gabe can I talk to you more about these dreams I'm having, I feel like they're happening more and more."

But Gabriel shushed him as he dropped his hands, one finger landing on his lips and staying there.

"Now Sam don't you think anymore about those silly dreams because that's all they are, just dreams. There's nothing to talk about them either."

And Gabriel smiled, Sam not being able to help but smile back, Gabriel's finger still on his lips and a small smile still on his face as he looked back into Gabriel's eyes and stopped.

"Gabe, I love you."

And the next thing, Sam was drawing himself to Gabriel's lips, his finger falling from Sam's lips as Sam brought their lips together for a hot and fiery passionate kiss that made Sam's insides turn to jelly whilst a feeling of want burned inside of him as he pulled Gabriel closer to him, running his hands up and down his sides eliciting a soft whimper and a small shiver from the other man.

"Sam!"

There was that voice again, almost like a scream, like it was deep inside his skull, the noise was deafening, he had to rip it out, he had to get the pain away, he had to do something, anything.

"Sam!"

And Sam screamed as something plunged its way into his very existence, once again he felt unaware of what was going on followed by a feeling of unease and later pure bliss as he was pulled under, like the feeling of sleep was right on the tip of his tongue but at last he slept, and it was peaceful.


	2. Four Years Earlier

Chapter 2

**Four Years Earlier**

Gabriel Milton was a good man, hell, Gabriel Milton wouldn't touch a hair on someone's head when it came down to it so why now was Gabriel staring down at a half decapitated corpse, eyes wet with tears and a scream leaping from his lips that he couldn't just make out, something was different, he knew that but just what he wasn't sure.

Shaking his head, Gabriel brought himself out of his daydreams, there was no use in thinking on the past, on the family he'd had and lost, no there was just no use in it.

Sighing, Gabriel unwrapped the tin foil from his sandwich he had been holding for the past ten minutes, groaning in disgust when his eyes sought out the light pink, ham and mustard, didn't anyone listen to him anymore, he didn't like ham and mustard nor did he like any of the previously accused separately either.

"Doctor Milton, you're 1 O'clock is here for you."

And that was his lunch ruined now, a perfectly good break that had to be spoiled by his assistant.

Oh why wouldn't all those god damn ignorant assholes understand he needed his lunch break, he didn't all this crap.

"Tell her I'll be right out" Gabriel replied, slamming his untouched sandwiches back onto his desk and standing from his seat, throwing his old white coat over his shoulders, walking out to greet his 1 O'clock with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Ah hello Miss White, What can I do for you today?"

It was like a mantra he had repeated over and over again in his mind, ask, get answer, prescribe something and get them out of there.

The blonde standing in-front of him that Gabriel had come to know on a first name basis as Lilith sat, carefully curling her short denim skirt under her as she did and looked into Gabriel's eyes.

"I really need a way out. Everything is a mess, I'm a mess, my husband left me for some hissy and I've not had sex in over three weeks, Doctor Milton there has to be something you can do, some way you can take me away from all this. I'm asking anything please, just please I'll even pay you. Money's not an issue."

And it was in that moment that Gabriel was reminded of his daydream, of the half-decapitated corpse, of the scream, the scream he could now link with that of a youngster, of himself as a youngster, the pain and anguish of seeing his mother killed in cold blood by the one person he had called a father.

Of seeing how his father, quick and effortlessly had buried the knife into his mothers back over and over again, her screams as the pain got worse until her eyes became wide, that un-seeing way and in the next few seconds, his father had smacked Gabriel around the face for his constant cries which immediately dimmed them to a mere whimper, his eyes searching his fathers with that of a sense of loathing, he didn't think he had ever hated someone so much in his life as he did now.

"She didn't do anything" Gabriel tried to scream but his words were broke off in small cries, the tears continuing to make their way down his cheeks.

"She done everything wrong Gabriel, remember that, never trust..."

"Doctor Milton, Doctor Milton."

Lilith's voice broke him out of his revive, focusing his attention once more to her and he smiled, a thin lipped smile that didn't quite match his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I think I've got an idea of how best to help you my dear but first of all, we'll need to do a quick couple of tests, is that quite alright with yourself?"

And Lilith nodded. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I swear I didn't mean for it to be this short but this happened, hope you enjoy and comment with what you think of this story so far. Can't wait to hear from you guys.


End file.
